


요리왕

by soondubu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soondubu/pseuds/soondubu
Summary: For Little Prince Fic Fest Round 1 ~Valentine's Day Special~Prompt #130: Kyungsoo is a rising young chef thats currently being the center of attention in the entertainment world. In one of his cooking shows (think "Please Take Care of My Refrigerator" - 냉장고 부탁해) one of the guest, a chinese singer, dancer, and music-producer who has been growing in popularity, keeps flirting with him on and off camera, which made today‘s shot longer than usual because of how flustered he is. Honestly Kyungsoo thinks it would gone longer if he weren‘t used to the constant flirting he got from his three beagle-friends.ーーーKyungsoo is a line cook at a mid-range restaurant, and a four-time champion on a relatively new cooking show (whose popularity is gaining thanks to his impressive winning streak). He isn't a very social contestant, but that doesn't stop one of today's guests from chatting him up, cheering him on, and reminding Kyungsoo that there's more to life than earning the favor of a panel of judges.





	요리왕

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun inventing things for this prompt (and looking up recipes!) although in the end I found my work was cut out for me, especially with trying to invent a whole new TV show. I took some liberties with parts of the prompt as I just couldn't get everything to fit with my idea, but I do hope the way it turned out satisfies! Everyone loves a rarepair, so please eat well~

It's funny how much Kyungsoo hates the stage lights. It isn't as if he's not used to the heat of an open flame. It isn't even that he sweats all that much either (at least not as copiously as some of his coworkers). He hates the way they highlight everything—every success and every flaw. It's been four straight weeks victories on _Yori Wang_ (airing every Wednesday night), at least, so he can't resent the lights too much as they must be showing off something worthwhile. But there is one other reason he can't stand them: They make it so damn difficult to _see_. Today is no different as he enters the studio, squinting through all the white and chrome and ultra-shined glass as his eyes adjust as much as they can behind round, tortoise shell frames. It isn't until he finds his usual chair at the end of the table that his vision finally clears properly. He still blinks a few more times just to be sure, before turning to see whom he's seated beside today.

To Kyungsoo, having a seat of honor beside the guests is something that's always more nerve-racking than anything. He understands that it's a privilege to be chosen, and that it's also an opportunity for the contestants to rub elbows and hopefully garner more interest in wherever they work. Kyungsoo's head chef had been no different in politely suggesting that he make the right kind of small talk with the guests, but he just can't. He can answer questions and is happy to laugh along, but in the end, he's a chef, not a salesperson. Besides, his month-long streak has been bringing in more than enough customers on its own.

At least the man beside him seems friendly. And prompt. It's a rare sight to see one of the guests out of makeup already, let alone already baking patiently beneath the studio lights."You look so hot in that coat," the guest says in accented Korean, and for a moment Kyungsoo almost doesn't realize that he's the one being spoken to, distracted by the man's comment. After a moment to parse what must be the man's true meaning from a statement so easily misconstrued, he manages a small smile.

"Ah, it isn't so bad," he says, looking down at his pristine white chef's jacket. "Kitchens are much hotter, and always more crowded." Kyungsoo smiles wider to cover up his guilt for not having a clue who the man beside him is. The guest smiles back, and a deep dimple forms in his right cheek, somehow shaving a few more years off his already youthful face. Kyungsoo's own softens at the look of it, and he only realizes he's staring when one of the hosts noisily clears his throat. The guest laughs gently when Kyungsoo jumps, his ears catching fire and his eyes darting away at last.

"Be kind to our guest, Kyungsoo-yah." It's a playful chiding accompanied by a wide, square grin, from rising star Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun had taken an immediate liking to him that Kyungsoo couldn't explain and didn't dare try to. At least he was kind and genuine, to make up for how utterly exhausting he was both on- and off-camera.

"I was asking him about his coat," the guest explains, gesturing with his hands something vaguely like the act of straightening his lapels.

"Ah~ Should I ask wardrobe if we have extras? Kyungsoo-yah, would you like a sous chef for this episode? I hear Zhang Yixing-ssi also likes to cook."

Kyungsoo remains silent, not wanting to be rude and give his knee-jerk response of _no, thank you_ , but also a little confused with himself for wanting to say yes instead.

"You don't want to sous chef for Kyungsoo. You'll never trust your instincts again," a new voice cuts in. That baritone is unmistakable, and Kyungsoo scoffs good-naturedly, looking up to see his opponent and friend-quaintance, Park Chanyeol, take his seat. It feels strange seeing him sitting there across from him, although it also bolsters his confidence. They'd attended culinary school together, but branched off entirely as he stuck with tradition while Chanyeol leaned more towards experimental and Western-style cooking. Chanyeol's dishes, however, were always hit-or-miss, and while he'd never admit it aloud, Kyungsoo can't help thinking that today will be a decidedly easy win.

"You're only saying that because you don't have any instincts to trust, Chanyeol-ah," Kyungsoo says, a reluctant smile belying his deadpan delivery. What breaks his poker face completely is the soft sound of snickering at his side, a sound that's already familiar. He spares a sidelong glance to Zhang Yixing, and is glad the stage makeup hides the flush coming to his cheeks, even if it can't hide the accompanying bashfulness that spreads across his features.

"You two can have your pissing contest after the show," Baekhyun says, although that cheesy grin hasn't left his face and he's clearly enjoying their banter. "Let's try to keep within the health code for now." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but Chanyeol offers a mildly amused chuckle at a joke that was reaching at best. This is exactly why Kyungsoo had resigned himself from day one to never understanding what the public sees in Baekhyun beyond those good looks and winning smile.

Any further banter is halted when the call comes for everyone to take their marks. At last they're joined by the show's executive producer and Baekhyun's co-host, celebrity chef Peter Seo, as well as their other guest, Korea's sweetheart Bae Joohyun. Kyungsoo is somewhat amazed that she looks exactly like she does on screen, every hair in place and a complexion he'd always assumed was more makeup than reality. Of course, he realizes, it could still just be makeup, but the way Chanyeol doesn't even try to mask his ogling tells him at least one person at the table doesn't mind. She hardly glances at Chanyeol beyond her cursory bow as she sits, though, instead waving cutely at her co-star before turning her attention to the director.

"I think your rival is in for a difficult day," Yixing suddenly whispers into Kyungsoo's ear, and his warm breath accidentally hits Kyungsoo just right to raise not only his eyebrows but a swathe of goosebumps, thankfully concealed beneath his sleeves. Yixing gestures towards Chanyeol, who has moved on from ogling into some painful-looking pondering while Joohyun throws him an occasional expectant and apprehensive glance.

"Once a fool, always a fool," Kyungsoo says, shaking his head a little.

"I think a case can be made for a fool."

Kyungsoo turns to Yixing then, a question caught in the furrowing of his brow, his mouth and head quirked as if trying to find the words anyway. He doesn't get the chance to ask it, as by now the lights are adjusted, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are re-powdered, and the cameras have begun rolling. Then, at last, with the cue from the director, Baekhyun plasters on that winning TV grin—the one that looks like someone has told him a joke he'll never share—and begins the show intro.

Which he immediately flubs because he catches the look that's back on Chanyeol's face out of the corner of his eye and bursts into laughter.

It at least gets Chanyeol to realize what he's doing (and Joohyun to make the most casual and graceful shift away from him), although Baekhyun needs quite a bit of time to calm down. Neither the director nor Kyungsoo is going to have any patience at all for the pair of them today. Kyungsoo can already feel his jaw clenching. "It's okay," Yixing murmurs as his hand unexpectedly drops between Kyungsoo's shoulder blades. The heel of it presses firmly, rubbing in easy circles, and while it makes Kyungsoo's heart rate spike again, it also helps him to relax a little. "We will get through this day together."

  
  


❦

  
  


Kyungsoo has practically sweated through his chef's coat by the time he and Chanyeol are actually behind the gas ranges. Baekhyun had hardly been able to go a couple of sentences in the beginning, stumbling again and again over the words Kyungsoo has heard him say dozens of times during his reign as champion. Ten takes later, the director, fed up, broke with tradition and had Chef Seo deliver the introduction instead. He nailed it in one take, and that alone seemed to be just the thing to sober Baekhyun up.

It was a small and hard-won relief though, as Kyungsoo found himself strangely missing Yixing's touch every time his hand fell away from his shoulders during takes. His hands were really warm, softer than Kyungsoo's could ever hope to be, and conscious of precisely how strong they could be. Only once had Kyungsoo uttered a small grunt, Yixing's thumb hitting a knot he hadn't even known was there, and with a soft, apologetic smile Yixing had been careful to avoid it afterwards. Now, standing beneath the hot stage lights alone rather than seated comfortably close to Yixing, Kyungsoo finds himself rolling his shoulders, trying to mimic that gentle pressure and shake out his nerves. Yixing catches him—and how could he not, Kyungsoo realizes, with the way he seems to be staring now—and flashes Kyungsoo a discreet thumbs-up. Kyungsoo responds with the smallest of smiles, the corner of his mouth turning upward despite himself. 

"You ready to go down _en flambé_?" Chanyeol asks, grinning wide and glancing over at Kyungsoo.

"That joke still isn't funny."

"Hey, lighten up a little..." Unexpectedly, Chanyeol steps off his mark, his own heavy hand clapping down onto Kyungsoo's shoulder. "It's just a game, right? Besides, everyone already knows how incredible you are. You're the first person to ever last on the show this long. How do you think your boss feels, trying to fill your shifts on such short notice, eh?"

As much as Kyungsoo doesn't want it to, the pep talk helps, and he can feel Chanyeol checking his work with a firm squeeze of his hand. He hits the knot in Kyungsoo's shoulder, though, causing him to wince.

"I think his meat is already tender!" Yixing calls out from the table, and a wave of somewhat scandalized laughter washes over everyone seated around it, with a few chuckles coming from behind the camera as well. Once more, Kyungsoo is glad for the makeup that hopefully buries the flush creeping into his cheeks, not sparing a thought for how perfectly vine-ripened his ears look. Chanyeol seems to see something then, eyes narrowing thoughtfully at Kyungsoo. But he says nothing and simply shuffles back to his mark. It ruffles Kyungsoo even if he doesn't believe that look, but a subsequent shake of his limbs does little to help his fresh nerves.

What does help is the call for quiet on set, with filming finally about to begin again as they move on to the cooking segment at last. Kyungsoo clasps his hands in front of him and is disappointed but unsurprised to find his palm slick with sweat already. Although he doesn't react to the feeling, Yixing still catches his eye and gives a slight nod of encouragement just before the cameras roll and Baekhyun begins his introduction for the next segment. Without Chanyeol making any more stupid faces, it goes a lot more smoothly.

"We're about to assign today's challenges. Joohyun-ssi, have you been looking forward to today's ingredient?"

"I think I'm looking forward to what the ingredients become more than what they might be."

Baekhyun's laughter is genuine, but still sounds canned, though it helps her small, scripted joke gain a bit more traction than it might have. Even Kyungsoo cracks a small smile, perhaps more at the soft look at Yixing's face than anything. That's when he realizes he's staring again and quickly diverts his eyes to the hosts.

"Yixing-ssi," Chef Seo begins, "you mentioned earlier that your character in the film specializes in cooking Chinese-fusion. What kind of dishes are you looking forward to today?"

Yixing lifts his eyebrows, thinking for just a moment before replying, "I think maybe today I am a bit more guided by my hunger than my appetite. I skipped breakfast before filming today."

Another round of laughter, more enthusiastic than the first, engulfs the table, with an unintelligible, over-enthusiastic chiding by Baekhyun. He follows up, more clearly, with, "You two really have your work cut out for you today!" in the direction of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

Still smiling, Yixing adds, "Something really hearty and filling would be best. And I think Joohyun-ssi and I decided well on our dish challenge." At that, Joohyun smiles back across the table at Yixing conspiratorially. It prickles the hairs at the back of Kyungsoo's neck to see it, though one swift breath in causes the jealousy to dissipate. He doesn't have the time to worry about it. He does, however, hazard a quick glance at Chanyeol, who looks away in an instantaneous and undignified way, telling Kyungsoo everything he needs to know.

"Don't even think it," Kyungsoo murmurs.

"I wasn't," Chanyeol answers, but even without looking Kyungsoo can vividly picture the thinly-veiled smirk on his face. "But," he continues, and Kyungsoo would give anything in that moment not to hear the rest of it, "he's a lot better looking than the last one."

The only thing that keeps Kyungsoo from retaliating with a shove (or worse) is his determined self-restraint...

...and the way director surprisingly moves right into the ingredient reveals rather than asking for reshoots to get better soundbites. There is a bit more downtime as the prop handlers wheel the stands into the room, their familiar boxes labelled A and B. Privately, Kyungsoo hopes for a somewhat easy ingredient today, as he has a couple of recipes in mind that wouldn't do well with a wrench in the works like monkfish. He bites his lip as he watches Yixing and Joohyun pantomime across the table at each other, separated by the hosts, wondering what they could be discussing with so many gestures and nods. He takes advantage of the short time he has to show his worry, his dark brows furrowing together and gaze dropping to the shiny charcoal granite of the countertops. A part of him really thrives on the surprise nature of the show, and was why he had signed up to begin with. But most of him really hates the very same thing, and the unpredictable nature of cooking for an audience.

The director calls for quiet again, and Kyungsoo jerks his head up, rolling his his neck a couple of times to try to rid himself of the last of his nerves. It almost works, until he catches Yixing's eye again. This time it's a simple wave, but butterflies burst into life in Kyungsoo's gut, and apparently on his face with the way Yixing laughs. Kyungsoo can hear it clear as day from across the room, although the sound doesn't carry a bit.

"Before the show, our guests took some time to discuss the kinds of foods they'd like our chefs to prepare today," Chef Seo says to the camera. "What were some of the things you considered?"

"Well," Joohyun begins, "in the film, my character meets Yixing-ssi's in a cooking class. He's enrolled to learn more about Korean-style cooking, and there's a scene where they're learning different types of jeon."

_Jeon would be easy to incorporate_ , Kyungsoo thinks. _It takes care of my side dish for me, and is versatile enough that just about any ingredient should work..._

"It doesn't go very well," Yixing chimes in, looking as sheepish as if he were the one who had made the mistakes.

Kyungsoo feels an urge to rub his back this time, but simply rolls his shoulders instead as his teeth sink into his lower lip to start worrying more. He doesn't spare a glance at Chanyeol yet, telling himself that they're both running through recipes in their heads and that Chanyeol can't be any more confident than he is.

"But since it's such an iconic scene and also an important food in the film," Yixing continues, "we decided that it was the natural choice for our chefs today."

"Besides, who doesn't love fried food?" Baekhyun adds, grinning at his own adlib. "But now comes the hard part." He taps his cue cards on the tabletop to straighten them, but by now Kyungsoo knows it's his usual tell: it's how he centers himself enough to become "serious" for the "suspenseful" reveal of the day's mandatory ingredient. This is Kyungsoo's absolute least favorite portion of the show, and one he's always eager to finish with, so Baekhyun's showmanship is the thing that nearly puts him over the edge every time.

"Before you are two boxes, each with a carefully-guarded ingredient that our chefs may have to cook with today," Baekhyun says, his voice low as if he's divulging a secret. Kyungsoo barely suppresses an eye roll. "Joohyun-ssi. Yixing-ssi. Their fate today, and the fate of our stomachs, is in your hands." There's a look on Joohyun's face that seems to commiserate with Kyungsoo's, but his eyes quickly jump back to Yixing who is, unexpectedly, somewhat cutely rapt as he hides a small smile. "Which box do you choose?"

There is a brief moment where the costars lock eyes, and the way Joohyun's mouth quirks again gives Kyungsoo that same strange pang of jealousy. Yixing gives her a small nod—which notably worsens the knot in Kyungsoo's stomach—and without further ceremony, Joohyun smiles wide and says, "We've decided on box B."

A stagehand swoops in to lift the box, but either in his eagerness or due to an error by the prop department, the large label attached to it clatters to the floor before he can reveal a thing. The director calls cut and Kyungsoo lets out a breath he had been holding onto for far too long. Chanyeol snickers and Kyungsoo shoots him a glare, which douses Chanyeol's amusement like salt on a grease fire. As Kyungsoo faces forward again, he can't help noticing the not-so-subtle wave of Yixing's fingers, beckoning his attention. And once he has it, the smile he gives to Kyungsoo has precisely the opposite intended effect, a rigid tension shooting through him as he instinctively strains to not react at all. It only makes Yixing laugh, which makes Joohyun and Baekhyun laugh (and harder once they glance at Kyungsoo), which makes Chanyeol laugh, which makes Kyungsoo wish, more than anything, that he could melt into the floor. Instead, and much to Kyungsoo's relief, the director calls for a small break. Kyungsoo has never left a room faster in his life.

  
  
  


"Are you feeling all right today, Kyungsoo-yah?" Jongdae asks gently, his voice echoing slightly against the tile of the bathroom.

Kyungsoo jumps anyway, his hands clenching either side of the sink. He lets out a shaky laugh at himself as he looks over. Jongdae stands half through the door, brows curved up to a worried point between his eyes. He's glad to see him, rather than anyone else, although a nagging part of him asks _even Yixing?_ Quite the opposite from Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo had become fast friends after his first win, with Jongdae barely able to contain his praises from his first taste to his last. From that day forward, he knew he could trust Jongdae's camerawork to make sure his food looked perfect. What he hadn't expected was the easy friendship that had come with it.

"I'm all right," Kyungsoo says, although he suspects the dry swallow that comes immediately after it gives him away.

"I never knew 'all right' and 'drowning' looked so similar." It's a weak tease, but Kyungsoo laughs at it anyway, grateful for the effort more than he is amused. Jongdae finally slips past the door, letting it fall shut behind him as he approaches Kyungsoo's side. His arm drapes around Kyungsoo's shoulders, but already it feels different than the weight of Yixing's hand on his back. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and breathes in, the breathes out, slowly, carefully.

"Is it Bae Joohyun?" Jongdae asks, and this time Kyungsoo doesn't laugh mostly because it would have sounded more like a scoff. Although he and Chanyeol rarely see eye to eye, there are no secrets between them—mostly because Chanyeol seems to see and hear everything, especially the things he isn't meant to. Jongdae, quieter and softer around the edges, is easier to be around but not quite as easy to share things with. Kyungsoo's secret, while not something he's particularly ashamed of, also isn't something he's ready to broadcast. Maybe someday, if he moves overseas or if he can finally head his own restaurant. It seems to be working out all right for Hong Seok-cheon, at long last...

"I'm just feeling a little under the weather today. I think maybe the stress of working extra shifts around filming is finally catching up to me."

"Extra... Yah, Kyungsoo." There's a distinctly mothering tone in Jongdae's scolding that never fails to relieve tension, if only because it doesn't sound nearly as out of place as it should from someone with such broad shoulders and such a chiseled jawline. Kyungsoo chuckles, shaking his head, and reaches up to pat Jongdae's hand.

"I'll be fine. After all, they can't keep me on the show forever, can they?"

  
  


❦

  
  


Everything goes as perfectly as Kyungsoo could have hoped. The secret ingredient turned out to be doenjang, practically a staple in every meal he makes, and honestly one he's been hoping to see for his entire run on the show. It plays easily into comfort foods: Korean-Chinese fusion mapo tofu, with doenjang and a bit of extra gochujang in place of the _doubanjiang_. Some extra garlic steamed along with the rice while the sauce is loaded with beef and wood ear mushrooms. And to satisfy the dish challenge, he pairs it with jangtteok with plenty of onions and crunchy zucchini. Simple, earthy doenjang shining in its elements (and, he thinks, giving a nod to the movie). It's the perfect plate to tie-in to the promotions of the day's guests. Yet Kyungsoo's look is heavy as he wipes some splattered sauce from the edge of his bowl, and he absolutely refuses to entertain the idea of even _glancing_ at Chanyeol's side of the workspace. 

Chanyeol, who has had maybe his best day in the kitchen yet.

He, too, had leaned into fusion cooking, and as Kyungsoo had expected, his dish has a distinctly Western-style flare. For his jeon, Chanyeol has bent the rules, crisping up a kimchi-chive waffle instead of frying a traditional pancake. On top, rests perfectly fried chicken, coated in a doenjang and molasses marinade that glistens delightfully beneath the stage lights. At the very last moment, he sprinkles toasted sesame seeds over the whole of it, and slides a few julienned chives onto the plate as garnish. Kyungsoo prays from the bottom of his heart that the chicken is raw in the center.

Stagehands duck in to retrieve their plates and place them before their judges so that filming can resume while the food is still hot and looking its best. Kyungsoo watches as Jongdae hurries forward, camera mounted heavily on his shoulder—he can feel that same weight crushing his own chest.

"Are we ready?" Baekhyun asks, even as a woman scuttles across the stage with a brush in hand to do a few touch-ups on his makeup. A second leans in to check Joohyun's, while a third person, one of the producers, steps in to pull Chef Seo aside for a brief chat. It rattles Kyungsoo, and it shows, but this time Chanyeol is far too proud of his output to be giving anymore pep talks. Yixing notices though, but Kyungsoo doesn't give him the attention he's waving for. It's only moments but feels like hours before Chef Seo finally takes his seat once more and everyone is cleared for camera again. Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably through the count-in.

"Here at last," Baekhyun begins, all but rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "are the final results."

"You've both really shown us the peak of your skills today," Chef Seo says, and while it's clearly praise for Chanyeol, Kyungsoo can't help feel a bit deflated. Side-by-side, there is little comparison: Chanyeol's plate is more visually appealing, more creative, more colorful. Tradition may have finally failed Kyungsoo, and despite his growing complaints of staying, he's not at all ready to leave now. Is this really the peak of his skills? He throws a glance at the producer, who has settled back into his chair behind the camera, his face and stance unreadable. "Let's dig in, shall we?" Chef Seo says with a wide, warm smile to the camera.

  
  
  


"Kyungsoo-ssi!"

The voice calling his name is faint but familiar, and Kyungsoo holds his breath as he stops and turns. His hand shifts to steady his shoulder strap as the weight shifts, mindful of his prized knife set in his backpack. He draws in a small breath for something to hold onto as Yixing doubles his steps to hurry down the sidewalk to catch him. It's so strange seeing him run around freely like this. Joohyun had ducked into a sleek black car right after filming; Yixing isn't even wearing a mask. Kyungsoo had declined a ride home from both Jongdae and Chanyeol wanting to endure neither the smothering consolation nor the unabashed gloating. Besides, Kyungsoo found that, in the end, he really was more relieved to finally be leaving the show. Chanyeol had earned his victory fair and square—and would never in a million years be able to repeat it next week.

Yixing slows to a trot and then a complete stop, and Kyungsoo is glad to see him beaming. He doesn't think he could have handled another sorry face like Jongdae's. "I meant what I said," Yixing begins, and Kyungsoo can't help the bubble of laughter that surfaces. Yixing is so earnest, it's almost impossible to believe. "You met my suggestions precisely. Filling, comforting food."

"I'm really glad you liked it," Kyungsoo says, bowing in gratitude. He keeps his thumb hooked beneath the strap of his bag if only to keep it out of his pocket, or his mouth, for chewing. "But Chanyeol definitely had the more impressive dish today. Who's even heard of such a combination? But I did ask him for the sauce recipe."

Yixing laughs, not the soft snickering he'd done all day beside Kyungsoo, but a light, joyful sound, and it brings the same out of Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was right; Yixing, with his moony eyes and deep dimple, is much more handsome than his ex-boyfriend. "It was a really good sauce. Maybe you can share with me, too. Or, if we have time to, I can be your sous chef."

"I'm sure you have a much better recipe for mapo tofu than I do," Kyungsoo teases. He's oddly disappointed, though, as he considers Yixing's offer more seriously than it was surely intended.

"I'll be in Seoul for some time," Yixing continues, with something like trepidation in his voice. Kyungsoo knows that sound better than anything. He's spoken to too many other men with that same cautiously casual tone to not hear it for what it plainly is. Even if it's just for a short while, Kyungsoo would be a fool to let such an offer slip by.

"Lucky you, then," he says, and a self-satisfied smirk blossoms across his face despite himself. It seems to be exactly the thing to shift Yixing's anxiety to proper hopefulness, and his own smile only widens (and dimple only deepens) as Kyungsoo continues. "My Mondays just opened up. And I know a great place to get a meal."

**Author's Note:**

> SuJu fans are going to note the pun in the title, but for anyone else: 요리왕 (Yori Wang) translates to Cook King. (Cook...king... get it?)
> 
> But seriously, what else could I possibly call my silly made-up show?


End file.
